Tusk
Tusk is an immortal barbarian characterized by his immense strength and use of two-handed greatswords. A playable character first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2, Tusk returned as the fourth character of the 3rd season of Killer Instinct (2013) on Xbox One and Windows 10. Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Tusk has the appearance of an ancient tribal warrior from northern Europe, who is dressed only in fur leather boots, a belt with a skull for a buckle, a fur-lined loincloth around his waist, and has a large tattoo of a green dragon painted across his torso; his long locks of blond hair are drawn tightly against the back of his head and are cinched closely together. In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk takes on a much more Viking-like appearance. He retains his blond hair, but it has become shorter and now features a braided beard. His face appears much more elderly and stern than before. He wears a baldric over his right shoulder and modern-looking black pants torn off at the knee with a tattered green tartan around his waist, a brown belt and a gold buckle with purse and canteen strapped to his back, and has a white sash tied to the waist. He retains his fur-trimmed leather boots, but also gained fur and leather vambraces on his forearms. His tattoo now represents a Viking motif featuring rune markings which glows red when Instinct Mode is full, and his new greatsword Warg-gram has intricate Nordic designs carved into its blade. During battle, the blade will begin to heat up and glow red-hot. Killer Instinct 2 Story With the return of the Demon Lord to the land, Tusk leaves the arena to issue his challenge. Only by defeating all adversaries can a hero gain the right to face the evil Gargos. Extended Story A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. Stage: Stonehedge Moveset *Web Of Death: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Back Stab: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *Conqueror: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Fake Skull Splitter: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Kick *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *Super Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Web Of Death: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Pillar Of Flames: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *Super Conqueror: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Maya, Don't Kill Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. With younger and more skilled fighters around every corner, Tusk wonders how long he'll remain champion. Kill Combo, Don't Kill Maya: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. Tusk and Maya wed and embark on a long rule over Amazonia. Tusk is never truly happy, his thirst for battle remaining unquenched. Don't Kill Maya and Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. But the thirst for battle soon calls again and Tusk returns to the arena to continue his life as a warrior, leaving Maya with her people. Kill Combo and Maya: ''Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. For now at least, he lives only for the fight. More than living up to his now legendary reputation, Tusk goes on to become the greatest undefeated champion ever seen. ''KI Gold Ending: None of his enemies possessed the skill to prevent his hard fought victory. The mighty tasks of the warrior Tusk are written into legend this day. But, the achievements are but a small part of what is to come. Tusk must face new adventures and experience greater dangers. But that is another story... Killer Instinct (2013) Tusk's teaser trailer was released on February 24, 2016. It showed Tusk's new greatsword and much of his body. His face was revealed in March 1, 2016. In this third installment, Tusk appears as an immortal warrior who has lived for several millenia, and has honed his abilities as a swordsman for all that time. Story The immortal defender of Earth, Tusk stood vigilant against the threat of evil from the Astral realm. Robbed of his memories, he sat idle while Gargos and his minions invaded. Awakened from his stupor, he sets out to stop Gargos. Wielding his arcane blade Warg-gram, Tusk smashes and cuts through his enemies with barbaric power, his solution to defense: the sheer power of his massive attacks. 'Extended Story - The Watchman Awakes' Moveset Combo Trait - Deflect Windows: None of Tusk's grounded Medium or Heavy punch attacks (including special moves) can be canceled at all, due to the large size and weight of his greatsword. However, for a brief moment during Medium or Heavy punches he will flash white, and if any attack hits him during this flash he will instantly deflect the attack and counter. Instinct Mode - 10,000 Years of Training: '''Enables Tusk to cancel any special move into another special move. Each time a cancel is used, a small piece of the Instinct meter is drained (in addition to the regular depletion that occurs when activated). Command Moves * '''Backstab - (Forward+MP) - Tusk swivels around the opponent and slashes them down. If not performed at close range, it becomes a very slow dashing stab move dealing incredible damage. * Spine Splitter - (Back+HP) - Tusk rears up before stabbing the ground with his greatsword, kicking up a wave of sparks. Can cause stagger. Can be charged by holding the button to increase range and damage, and can be dash-canceled. Destroys oncoming projectiles. * Skewer - (Up+HP) - Tusk leaps into the air and stabs the opponent while they're down. Can only be performed if the opponent is still suffering from a hard knockdown. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Tusk grabs the opponent around the waist and suplexes them into the ground. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Tusk jabs the opponent in the chest with the hilt of his sword, then swings behind them and slashes them in the back. Special Moves * Skull Splitter - (QCB+P) - Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Can be performed midair. Works as a Knockdown Ender. * Conqueror - (DP+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword. Pressing (HP) while still midair will have Tusk spike the opponent down with a hilt bash. Works as a Damage Ender. * Immortal Spirit - (QCF+K) - Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves by pressing a button of any strength. Works as a Stagger Ender - the first ever instance of such. ** Moosejaw - (LP or LK) - Tusk performs a shoulder check. ** Collateral Damage - (MP or MK) ''- Tusk performs a short sliding kick. ** '''Destroyer' - (HP or HK) - Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. Hits overhead. Shadow Moves * Shadow Skull Splitter '- ''(QCB+P+P) - Tusk performs five consecutive slashes with his greatsword. Can be performed midair, where Tusk brings his greatsword down and smashes the ground, hitting five times and kicking up a wave of sparks. * 'Shadow Conqueror '- (DP+P+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword that hits four times. Tusk can also spike the opponent down afterwards. * '''Shadow Immortal Spirit - (QCF+K) - Tusk performs a shoulder check that hits five times. Stage: Icehaven During an Ultra Combo, the flaming shipwreck in the background splits in half, and the prow begins to sink through the frozen sea. When both combatants remain idle for a while in the Icehaven stage, Tusk's remixed classic theme, "Stonehedge", will start to play. Ultra Combo: 25-Hits Quotes Trivia *According to designer Adam "Keits" Heart, Tusk has found he is an Immortal Swordsman, and unlike other returning characters he isn't a "remake" but the original Tusk from Killer Instinct 2 who has survived for centuries. Heart described Tusk's fighting style as a transition from "patient bully" in the early game to "absolute berserker" when reaching his Instinct Mode. Heart also humorously added that Tusk's new greatsword War-gram may well be "the biggest sword ever". *In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk seems to have a tendency to spout one-liners like an action movie hero, reflecting his original basis on Conan the Barbarian. *His facial design and voice-over for Killer Instinct (2013) are inspired by Chris Hemsworth from Thor. *The rune markings tattooed between Tusk's shoulder blades in Killer Instinct (2013) roughly translate to "In Strength There Is Wisdom". *His default retro costume is similar to that of popular fictional characters such as He-Man & Conan. *Tusks's "Primal" retro costume bears a striking resemblance to the outfit worn by Maya in Killer Instinct 2, and to her own retro costume in Killer Instinct (2013). *Narwhals, arctic water predators that are characterized by their large protruding "tusks", are featured in Tusk's Icehaven background stage. The stage also shows a polar bear hunting seals. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Tusk11.jpg Spinvtusk.jpg Ktg.jpg Tusk.jpg ki2_tusk_render2.jpg ki2_tusk_mov.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) 24 tusk03.jpg|Tusk's teaser trailer Tusk.png|Tusk Returns Tusk's Stage.png|Tusk's Stage: Icehaven Tusk - Icehaven.png|Tusk's Icehaven Tusk vs Spinal.png|Tusk vs. Spinal Tusk vs Kim Wu.png|Tusk vs. Kim Wu Tusk new.png|Tusk debut. Tusk_Default_Color_2.png|Default Color 2. Tusk_Default_Color_3.png|Default Color 3. Tusk_Default_Color_4.png|Default Color 4. Tusk_Default_Color_5.png|Default Color 5. Tusk_Default_Color_6.png|Default Color 6. Tusk_Default_Color_7.png|Default Color 7. Tusk_Default_Color_8.png|Default Color 8. Tusk_Default_Color_9.png|Default Color 9. Tusk_Retro_Color_1.png|Retro costume. Tusk_Retro_Color_2.png|Retro Color 2. Tusk_Retro_Color_3.png|Retro Color 3. Tusk_Retro_Color_4.png|Retro Color 4. Tusk_Retro_Color_5.png|Retro Color 5. Tusk_Retro_Color_06.png|Retro Color 6. TuskRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7. Tusk_Accessories_Valhalla.png|Valhalla default accessories. Tusk_Accessories_Executioner.png|Executioner Color 5 default accessories. Tusk_Accessories_GearPunk.png|Gearpunk default accessories. Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Primal.png|Primal Retro accessories. Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Gladiator.png|Gladiator Retro accessories. Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Suplex.png|Suplex Retro accessories. Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters